


Complicated

by madglow



Category: Mai-HiME
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Futanari, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madglow/pseuds/madglow
Summary: Sex can complicate things between friends. Natsuki and Shizuru forever change the course of their relationship. AU/OOC/Futa/Smut





	1. Chapter 1

She pushed harder against the lithe body beneath her, driving her further on the desk she was perched upon. Fingers pumping faster inside liquid heat, the girl, a pretty first year whose name slipped her mind, let loose a symphony of moans before finally reaching her peak. After the good job the girl did giving her a blowjob, Shizuru made sure to repay her in full. Shizuru smirked as she bit down on the girl's neck leaving a rather large hickey.

The door to the Student Council Room was harshly pushed open. The door echoed as it slammed into the wall. Shizuru didn't even flinch. Only one person, a very annoyed person, would make such a violent entrance. The girl, who her fingers was still buried in, abruptly moved causing her to hit a rather sensitive spot inside her.

The Fuku-Kaichou entered the room and stared blankly at its occupants.. Her confident stride didn't waver as she made her way to her own desk on the left side of the room. Those emerald eyes held their blank stare even as Shizuru pulled her fingers out of the furiously blushing underclassman while staring back at the Fuku-Kaichou.

The Fuku-Kaichou glanced away from Shizuru before addressing the underclassman with an emotionless expression "Leave us. We have business to conduct." Her tone left no room for disagreement as the girl scampered out of the room in a flash. Not before telling the Kaichou-sama that they should 'do this again'.

"Ara, Natsuki scared away my afternoon delight." Shizuru stared seductively at Natsuki, while sauntering around her desk. She casually strode towards her until she was right behind Natsuki's chair. She slightly bent down until her lips barely touched Natsuki's ear.

Making a disinterested grunt, Natsuki continued to write down whatever she was working on, practically ignoring Shizuru's presence. "You'll find another one after we finish our work."

Shizuru pouted slightly, while running her fingers over the black and red uniform Natsuki was wearing. Her fingers slid down from Natsuki's shoulder to her left hand, which was still writing.

"Hmm, but work is so boring." Her hand gently plucked the pencil out of Natsuki's grip before covering her hand with her own.

Natsuki grunted again, this time annoyance made its way into her voice "I think you've had enough fun for today."

"Who wants to go over athletic club meetings and financing when there are much more interesting activities we can do right here." Shizuru whispered seductively before moving her lips down to Natsuki's neck. She peppered light kisses across the pale flesh being careful not to leave any marks.

Natsuki's breath hitched as a sneaky right hand made its way over her clothed breast. Before she could react her chair was swiveled around to face Shizuru.

Shizuru claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, her tongue roughly prodding past her lips. Natsuki buried her fingers in tawny tresses, pulling Shizuru closer as she claimed her mouth. Their tongues danced together as they explored each other's mouths in a fiery kiss.

Eager hands pulled off her already unbuttoned jacket then easily popped open the buttons on her shirt. Shizuru broke the kiss to admire the body before her. The flush traveled down to reach Natsuki's breasts, which were covered in a sexy black lacy bra.

Shizuru bit her bottom lip as she felt her member stiffen at the site of the goddess before her. She quickly bent down to take those lips again as she lifted Natsuki onto the desk. Their bodies moving in sync as their passions began to overtake them. Natsuki's shirt was hanging halfway off of one arm, while she used the other to grab Shizuru's waist and pull her body closer.

Shizuru trailed her hands down to Natsuki's hips, pulling her flush against her now fully erect member. Shizuru had been sated only a few moments ago but Natsuki could get to her in ways no one else could. A moan shot through both of them as Natsuki grinded against her.

Her mouth made its way down to the top of Natsuki's still covered breasts. She laid firm kisses against the soft flesh there as Natsuki guided her head lower. Feeling cheeky, Shizuru started to suck the creamy skin, wanting to leave some kind of mark.

One of her hands trailed down from Natsuki's hip to her knee that was covered in a black brace. She gave feather light touches to it before trailing that hand back up to Natsuki's thigh. Her hand dipped under Natsuki's skirt as she firmly gripped her thigh.

As Natsuki was about to give in again, _wet_ fingers slide up her thigh, harshly bringing her back to reality. Her breath hitched, in pain or pleasure she wasn't sure.

As Shizuru's fingers trailed up to soaking wet panties, a hand abruptly stopped her. "Stop." Natsuki breathed out in a quiet yet slightly pained voice.

A look of surprise briefly crossed Shizuru's features as she stared at Natsuki, "Ara? But I thought Natsuki wanted this. Did she not?" The grip on her hand grew firmer before throwing her hand down to her side.

Natsuki just stared at her with blazing angry emerald eyes before jumping off the desk, careful to not land on her injured leg. She turned her back to Shizuru and began buttoning up her shirt.

"Look... I changed my mind… We can't do this anymore…" Her voice was cold yet laced with a forlorn sadness. Natsuki bent down and reached for her jacket, which fell on the ground.

Shizuru held Natsuki's back against her front and whined slightly in what would have been an endearing way if the situation was different. "But, Natsuki made me so hard," She punctuated that statement with a light thrust against Natsuki's back. "You can't just leave me to fend for myself." She finished off with a childish whine.

Anger overcame her in an instant. Natsuki roughly pushed Shizuru away and began to hastily throw on her jacket. "I'm sure you'll find another girl to fix that for you." She angrily retorted as she stomped out of the Student Council room, making sure to slam the door hard. She didn't even care that she left all of her work on her desk. She just needed to be far away from Shizuru.

* * *

Natsuki mentally cursed herself as she walked away with a specific destination in mind. Shizuru Fujino was… infuriating, intoxicating and sleeping with her was probably the stupidest decision she ever made. It only made her life annoyingly complicated.

First, it ruined the rather easy going year-long friendship between Natsuki and Shizuru. Secondly, they didn't just stop at one time. They had slept together multiple times after that first time 3 weeks ago. Third, Shizuru still slept with whoever the hell she wanted to and recently started to bring girls to the Student Council room… _like that girl from earlier._

Natsuki grit her teeth and started to clench and unclench her fists as her pace increased. Sure they weren't dating or anything. But… damn! Shizuru could at least refrain from sleeping with other people while they were still sleeping together. With her previous boyfriend, Masashi, Natsuki never had to deal with _other women._

Another consequence of their 'friends but not really anymore' with benefits relationship was the fact that Natsuki's heart constantly felt like it was being ripped apart once they finished having sex. Yet, she couldn't stop herself from going to Shizuru. For whatever reason, she felt a pull towards the Kaichou, one that she just couldn't ignore.

Natsuki finally reached her destination, the school pool. It was an indoor pool hoisted within a large facility. She hastily started pulling off her uniform, leaving herself clad only in her underwear and her knee brace. She gently sat near the edge of the pool before carefully taking off the brace. Once it was off she placed herself on the starting platform and shot off into the water.

For now, this would help ease her mind of her current situation. She could swim for hours, just lose herself in the feeling of the cool water surrounding her, easing her mind.

* * *

Shizuru sat down on her desk chair. She let out a sigh, she may have gone too far this time. Normally she would have sex with whoever she wanted without caring of the consequences. Though this time she planned it so Natsuki would walk in at the right time. She wanted to make Natsuki jealous, to make her feel… something.

All it seemed to get her was a cold shoulder and no sex from Natsuki. In hindsight it was a bad idea but Shizuru wasn't really thinking, which was quite uncharacteristic of her. She just wanted Natsuki to feel something for her. Well something other than lust.

She just couldn't read the other girl at all. Natsuki was cold and distant at times but other times she would be hot, fiery, passionate, mainly during sex. She had seen the other girl with her now ex-boyfriend, Masashi Takeda, Shizuru could see the way Natsuki used to look at him. There was genuine emotion there, maybe even love…

Shizuru shook her head, that didn't matter anymore. She just wanted Natsuki to show her if she felt anything towards her other than attraction.

Shizuru had never been in a real relationship. Sex was always easy for her, even with her extra appendage. Women were practically lined up at her door and she had always been more than happy to oblige. After all there was nothing wrong with mutually using each other for pleasure. But with Natsuki it was different. Shizuru wanted her not just physically but emotionally too.

Ever since she saw Natsuki for the first time during their 1st year, Shizuru wanted her. A beautiful girl with shimmering raven hair, an intelligent straight-A student and star swimmer. She was more than just a pretty face but she never accepted Shizuru's subtle advances back then. During their 2nd year, they finally became friends through the student council. Shizuru had accepted that friends was all they would ever be. And she was happy with that. But then…

It was only 3 weeks ago that Shizuru finally had a taste of Natsuki…


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback : 3 weeks ago

The music was blaring. Shizuru could feel the bass drumming through her bones, or maybe it was the alcohol. She wasn't sure. Her body was lost in the rhythm, hips moving in sync with the music. There was a pretty blonde girl next to her. She smiled charmingly at her, signaling the promise of a pleasurable night ahead.

Reito Kanzaki, Shizuru's best friend, was the host of this not-so-humble party. Practically all of Fuuka Academy was invited. It certainly helped that Reito was loaded and his family's mansion was the perfect place for such an event, a party to celebrate the beginning of their last year at Fuuka.

Natsuki had been forcefully dragged to the party by her best friend. She was currently standing near the bar, still nursing her first drink. It had actually been a few months since she was able to drink again. She had been on pain killers since she injured her leg. At the time Natsuki wanted to recover as soon as possible so she could get back into the pool.

She sighed dejectedly while slightly moving her injured knee, still covered with the brace. It didn't really matter now since she was informed that while her leg should heal nicely, she would never be able to swim at an elite level again. Of course she was thankful she could still walk and swim but… Losing that part of her hurt more than she wanted to admit. And it really didn't help that the constant stream of sympathies send her way just made her want to scream.

Suddenly her shoulder was struck by a hard punch. She reflexively punched back, just narrowly missing, cursing her leg for making her slower than Nao. "Oi! What was that for?!"

"You were ignoring me." Nao deadpanned, then she continued "And I didn't bring you here to wallow in pity, Natsuki. You do enough brooding already."

Natsuki practically growled "You idiot! Can't you see I'm injured?"

Nao smirked, somewhat evilly if you asked Natsuki, "Obviously. That's why I punched your shoulder." Nao handed Natsuki a shot glass filled with clear liquid. "Now drink this and go dance or something."

Natsuki lightly sniffed the liquid, vodka, then blankly stared at Nao and took the shot. "I can't dance, idiot." Natsuki stated while giving a pointed look to her braced knee.

Nao rolled her eyes before patting Natsuki on the shoulder "Hey at least you're not on crutches anymore. You'll make do." Then she grinned cheekily with a mischievous glint in her eye "You could always do the horizontal tango, the sexual salsa," Nao gyrated her hips then gave a thrust while wiggling her eyebrows, "the cha cha cherry bomb."

Natsuki burst out laughing and lightly pushed Nao "You're horrible, you know that right."

"Duh, but I'm serious. You need to get laid Kuga." Nao said while scanning the crowd for her next prey.

Already feeling lighter from the alcohol Natsuki lightly poked Nao on the chest and sarcastically replied, "It's nice to know that you're so concerned about my sex life."

Nao's eyes landed on a certain someone in the crowd and grinned, "Or you could always go back to lover boy over there. He's totally giving you puppy dog eyes." Natsuki eyes followed where Nao was pointing to. She quickly saw Masashi, as well as the entire kendo club. And yes he was staring at her longingly as though her very presence made his heart ache.

Natsuki quickly downed her drink, hastily glancing away, before huffing "No way… That would just complicate things." She grabbed another drink from the bar table next to her.

Nao stared at Natsuki, silently searching for an answer she would never receive. "You know… You never did tell me why you broke up with him."

Natsuki ignored that. Because really what could she even say? There wasn't really a reasonable answer for why they broke up. There was no cheating. There wasn't any grand fight. He was always there for her especially when she was injured. Through all of it he stuck by her. So why? Would it be shallow to say that she felt empty? Natsuki sighed. She cared about him, at least that much was true…

A silence washed over them before Nao changed the subject, while still scanning the crowd. "What about Fujino? She's hot, great in bed, and won't get clingy." Nao paused before continuing, "And she didn't even mind when I 'borrowed' a hundred dollars from her."

Natsuki stared at Nao incredulously, taking a minute to process what she said. "You slept with Shizuru and you stole from her?"

"Yeah and it's not stealing. She simply paid for my services after the fact without knowing." Nao shrugged nonchalantly.

"They happen to call that prostitution." Natsuki said while exasperatedly shaking her head. Nao really was a piece of work.

Nao just laughed then she smiled sultrily at Reito, who happened to be walking towards the bar. He would do. "It's not prostitution if they don't know that they're paying."

"Soo, Fujino?" Nao said as she looked back at Natsuki.

Natsuki stared at Shizuru, who was currently dancing with someone. Beautiful honey blonde hair, flowing with each move she made, enticing crimson eyes, pulling her in. Her long legs bared, only a short skirt covering them, the material tantalizingly showing her thighs with each movement.

She was breathtakingly gorgeous. She carried herself rather elegantly and dignified for someone who slept around so much. Natsuki couldn't deny her attraction to Shizuru, but…. "No. I don't sleep with my friends, Nao."

"Right, right. Well if not Fujino then you better get on the dance floor and find someone" Nao made a humming noise before continuing, "Because I found my guy for tonight." Nao said while giving Reito a look that said tonight she would devour him.

Natsuki finished off the rest of her drink then shrugged, giving into Nao's request, "Why not, I'll just do my best impression of a peg legged dancer."

Nao gave her a strange look "While having sex?"

Natsuki just shook her head and rolled her eyes, before walking away "How would that even work?"

…

Shizuru wasn't sure how it happened. One minute she was dancing with a pretty girl. The next minute she was engulfed in a crushing hug by an unusually chipper Natsuki, who was much prettier than anyone else, in Shizuru's opinion.

The other events became a blur as they spent the rest of the night together. She wasn't sure who made the first move but Shizuru vividly remembered the fiery kisses they shared on the dance floor. Each kiss increasing in intensity, in need, until the overwhelming desire prompted a seductive whisper of 'I want you.' Shizuru couldn't tell if it was Natsuki or herself who uttered those words, though it may have been both.

This part of the night would forever be etched in her memory…

Natsuki had her pinned against the wall the moment they entered one of the various guest rooms. Her lips immediately claiming Shizuru's in a scalding kiss. The pace was furious, all tongue and teeth. Slender fingers buried themselves inside chestnut tresses as Natsuki's other hand gripped her waist, pulling Shizuru closer.

Shizuru tugged at Natsuki's top, wanting her closer yet, at the same time, wanting to remove the piece of fabric preventing her from touching Natsuki's slender body.

Their lips parted as the need for air became too great. Shizuru used this moment to hastily discard Natsuki's top. She ran her fingers up Natsuki's back and expertly unhooked her bra. Pert pink nipples immediately caught her attention, her mouth moving to pepper kisses against the sensitive flesh.

Natsuki moaned, her fingers digging deeper into Shizuru's hair, urging her to take an erect nipple in her mouth, tongue licking the bud as she sucked. Her fingers slide down to Natsuki's skirt, tugging down the material and exposing more of the beautiful body before her.

Unfortunately she didn't get a chance to admire the exposed skin, as Natsuki followed the path down Shizuru's body until she came face to face with the hardened arousal. She easily made short work of the skirt and underwear, exposing Shizuru's erect member. Her breath hit the twitching member, causing a sharp intake of air from the other girl, as her hand gripped the throbbing length, lightly pumping up and down. Before Natsuki could take the aching member in her mouth, a hand threaded through her silky hair, stopping her. She looked up, a questioning gaze swirling in her eyes, still clouded by desire. "Wait… Your leg... I don't want to hurt you." Shizuru breathed out, a moan escaped, as the hand pleasuring her didn't stop its ministrations.

Natsuki slowly rose up, releasing the throbbing member, as she tugged Shizuru's top off, then made short work of the bra, covering those full breasts. Shizuru tugged her lithe body closer, her length rubbing against Natsuki's pelvis, as she claimed her mouth in a fiery kiss. She led Natsuki to the bed, the younger woman lightly falling backwards, her lips red and swollen.

Shizuru quickly grabbed a condom from her discarded skirt's pocket, expertly putting it on her fully erect length, before joining Natsuki on the bed. Natsuki pulled her down, bodies flush against one another. A moan escaped her lips as Natsuki reached down to pump her length once more.

Shizuru's hand slipped down between their bodies, going past the lacy panties, to feel Natsuki's slick folds. Her fingers lightly grazed Natsuki's clit, causing a sharp gasp to escape from her lips. "Natsuki's so wet for me… I want you." She was pulled into another passionate kiss as Natsuki, bucked up against those teasing fingers.

"Fuck… Shizuru, I need you." Spurring her on, Shizuru dipped one finger inside, watching Natsuki, as she moaned out in pleasure. She quickly added another that Natsuki's urging, thrusting in lightly. Her pace increased and Shizuru could sense the other girl was close. Before Natsuki could reach her peak Shizuru pulled out. Emerald eyes stared intensely, filled with need. Shizuru quickly removed Natsuki's panties, leaving her bare.

"Can I?-"she was quickly cut off by desperate lips, pressing roughly against her own. Natsuki's hand found her aching member, as breathlessly whispered "Fuck me." Natsuki guided the throbbing length against her soaking nether lips. Moans escaped both of their lips as Shizuru gently guided her length inside, carefully looking for any sign of discomfort.

The pace was slow at first but gradually increased with each urging from Natsuki's lips. Before they realized, the pace became furious, moans and whimpers uttered from each breath until Natsuki came with a shuddering whine. Shizuru followed immediately after, the clenching heat on her length from Natsuki's hole sent her over the edge.

Shizuru carefully pulled out, a low moan came from Natsuki's lips at the action. Weary from their vigorous activity, they easily passed out in each other's arms.

Their night of pleasure could have simply been explained as a drunken one night stand. They could have easily laughed it off, let the awkwardness subside and continue as is, if they didn't resume their activities that very morning, sober and very aware.

"Mhmm… Natsuki…" muttered Shizuru as the gorgeous girl on top of her played with her breasts while planting wet kisses alongside the length of her neck. Natsuki was oh so irresistible, not that Shizuru wanted to resist.

Shizuru gripped Natsuki's hips, grinding harder against slick heat, not yet entering. A nagging thought pulled at her since waking up next to the other girl.

"Natsuki… what… what is this between us?" Natsuki stopped kissing Shizuru's neck and instead peered down at Shizuru's face. Crimson eyes hooded and hazy, puffy red lips parted slightly, she was breathtakingly beautiful.

Natsuki swallowed then answered in a nonchalant tone, "This… it's casual isn't it? Just sex." She paused slightly before continuing, "Unless, you want to stop."

Ignoring the ache in her chest, Shizuru brought Natsuki down, tongue prodding past her lips easily. "No. This is perfect." Shizuru replied in an easygoing voice, flashing a seductive smile, despite her heart yearning for more...

* * *

Present Day:

Anh entered the swimming facility and paused. Natsuki was there for the 4th time this week. It was surprising considering the fact that she had been avoiding the pool and the rest of the team for the past couple months.

She stayed silent waiting until Natsuki came up for air, "Hey, captain." Natsuki's head immediately turned towards her, as if she was shocked, before regaining her cool demeanor. Time passed quickly when she was swimming. "I'm not the captain anymore. That's your job now." Expecting that answer, Anh just smiled as Natsuki wadded to the edge of the pool, beginning to climb out. "I guess, but it's such a tiring job." She gave Natsuki a look, conveying her sincerity "And the entire team misses you, including me."

Natsuki just sighed, it was tiring avoiding everyone, but she couldn't face them either. "We're still here for you Natsuki, even if you don't rejoin the team. We're your friends." Anh handed her a towel, which prompted a quick "Thanks." From Natsuki. She turned her back to Anh as she hastily dabbed the towel at her wet skin, "I appreciate your concern but I'm fine." A monotone seeped through her words, as though it was rehearsed.

It could have been, as Natsuki felt like everyone had been pestering her, so she gave them the same answer. She handed Anh back her towel, facing her once more. Anh looked at her with concern, though her eyes couldn't help but roam the fit body. They dialed in on the bruised hickey near Natsuki's breasts. A wide smirk broke out as her tone became playful "I see someone's been busy."

"Huh?" Natsuki looked down and felt her eye twitch. She really didn't want to be reminded of Shizuru right now. It certainly didn't help that Anh was Shizuru's cousin and bore a striking resemblance to her. "Come on, you have to tell me who!" Anh practically sing-songed, excitement taking over.

Natsuki ignored her and began to put on her uniform, water droplets staining the material. She ran a hand through her wet tresses, not caring that her jacket would likely be soaked soon enough. Her hands reached inside her pockets for her phone, before realizing that it had been left in the Student council room in her haste.

"What time is it?" Natsuki asked, deflecting from the previous topic. She really didn't want to have this conversation, especially with Anh.

"Almost 4 o'clock. Why? Late for a council meeting, Fuku-Kaichou?" Anh asked with unabashed amusement.

Groaning in irritation, because yes she was late, Natsuki muttered a quick "Bye," before stomping away, not bothering to look back at Anh.

She stealthily avoided the incoming swim team by taking the path leading into the forest, not caring about being late anymore.

* * *

Shizuru had managed to piss her off enough to completely forget about her responsibilities. Her earlier anger began to bubble, her nerves alit, needing some source of release. It was frustrating, constantly feeling on edge like she could erupt at any moment. Natsuki hated it. Hated that nowadays she felt hollow, numbed from all emotions except the most violate ones.

Rage, anger, irritation… Those came the easiest, they always had. Recently, passion, desire, lust began to surface, stewing inside until she gave in. It only left her feeling confused. Why now? Why did she feel this strong pull towards Shizuru? She had known the other girl for a year and while yes she found her attractive, she never even entertained the idea of something so intense occurring. And as usual, her mind wouldn't stop ruminating over it.

How did Shizuru manage to bring out those emotions in her? This _fire_? Natsuki truly didn't know. It was odd, she never considered herself passionate about people. Loyal? Yes. Caring? Sometimes, depending on the person. Cold and closed off? Of course, she was still like this to most people. Her only real passion was for swimming. She loved it, still did. She reveled in the competitive nature of the sport. The way the cool water surrounded her being, giving her a sense of peace…

By the time Natsuki reached the Student Council room, the meeting was already disbanding. She may have taken a long detour, while grabbing something from Nao that would help calm her raging thoughts. Or as Nao would put it 'remove the massive stick up your ass.' It had begun to work, well, before she reached the Student Council room.

The moment she opened the door a very loud blonde woman charged towards her, "Kuga! How dare you show up an hour late! I ought to have you stripped as Fuku-Kaichou!"

Natsuki rolled her eyes, used to this sort of reaction. Haruka Suzushiro was perpetually a loud boisterous person. It was tiring dealing with her, if Yukino wasn't there to simmer her down, Natsuki was sure her own temper would flare up, creating a disastrous situation.

"And why are you wet?!" Haruka made a gesture towards Natsuki, who had various patches of water soaking through her uniform, her hair still dripping water.

Natsuki pushed her aside, idly noting that Yukino grabbed Haruka's arm, preventing her from raging even more. She walked to her desk without saying a word, ignoring the presence of Haruka and Yukino. Shizuru just sat at her own desk situated in the middle of the room. Quietly sipping tea and stealing glances at Natsuki.

"Are you done?" Natsuki asked Haruka in a cold tone. Staring straight into her eyes she continued "The executive committee is a branch of the Student Council. You have no real authority without our permission." Natsuki gestured to herself and Shizuru.

This proved to provoke the other girl once more, "Why you useless!-"

"Haruka-chan don't, you'll only escalate things." Yukino said hurriedly, wanting to prevent a ticking time bomb from exploding. Haruka stared into Yukino's pleading eyes, which seemed to calm her down. She then huffed and followed Yukino out, leaving the two occupants inside to their own devices.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki, studying her. The other girl was rubbing her head with one hand while the other fumbled with her phone. Her hair was wet sticking to her forehead, some stray pieces falling in her face.

"You're late…" Shizuru said quietly, guilt marring her words, showing in her eyes. Not that Natsuki could see since she wasn't looking at her. She was the reason for the late arrival after all. She licked her lips, before continuing, "I'm sorry for earlier… If… If I made you uncomfortable at all." Not hearing anything from Natsuki she repeated faintly, "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine." Natsuki said, her voice sounding exasperated, as she carefully regarded the other woman. Shizuru was staring down at her tea cup, looking positively guilty.

The slight ruffling of clothes was heard as Natsuki sat upon Shizuru's desk, putting a finger under her chin, gently raising it up to look at her. Blazing emerald eyes, took her breath away, the desire shining through.

Shizuru's eyes widened in shock at the gesture, before she gave Natsuki a genuine smile. "Ara, Natsuki's all wet." Her own hand rose to tenderly move the stray, still damp, locks of Natsuki's hair, carefully putting it behind her ear.

They stayed like that for a few moments, too cowardly to ask unspoken questions that plagued their thoughts. Too afraid to risk what little binds they had to one another.

Without a thought, Natsuki made the first move. Her head dived down to capture shizuru's lips in a searing kiss. Shizuru responded with the same amount of fervor, her hands grasping Natsuki's cheeks, pulling in her closer.

It was so easy to get lost in the moment. To forget the words uttered earlier in the day.

Shizuru stood up, still eagerly kissing Natsuki, her tongue asking for permission to enter her mouth. Her hands tangled in damp raven tresses while she felt fingers undoing the buttons to her shirt, exposing her bra covered breasts.

Those hands grasped at her breasts, causing a delicious friction against her sensitive nipples, which in turn caused her member to harden.

She pulled Natsuki closer, one hand at her hip as they lightly grinded against one another. Their position very similar to the one from earlier in the day.

One of Natsuki's hands lightly traced a path down Shizuru's stomach before slipping past her skirt, rubbing her over her underwear.

A strangled gasp escaped her lips, breaking their kiss and causing her to buck against Natsuki's teasing hand.

"Na- Natsuki…" Shizuru let out a shuttering breath, leaning her forehead against Natsuki's as the other girl firmly rubbed her hardened member, increasing the pressure and pleasure.

Suddenly the hand that was causing her so much pleasure stopped. At the questioning look in Shizuru's eyes, Natsuki whispered "Not here."

"Where do you want me?" Shizuru immediately replied slightly out of breath, extremely eager to resume their previous activities.

"You're eager." Natsuki teased as she flicked Shizuru's nipple, earning a sharp gasp, as heated crimson eyes gazed into her own.

Shizuru whined as Natsuki continued to lightly tease her nipples, "Natsuki… Please…" Natsuki put a hand behind Shizuru's neck and pulled her into a rough kiss, easily dominating as their tongues met.

Breaking apart for air, Shizuru sultrily whispered against Natsuki's lips, "You're driving me crazy." Her fingers grazed the skin near Natsuki's thighs, earning a sharp intake of breath from the younger girl.

Natsuki smirked, emerald eyes filled with desire as they stared into intense crimson eyes, desire blazing. "Let's finish this in your room." Natsuki quickly said, not wanting to prolong the teasing any further.

Natsuki quickly grabbed her bag and took the lead, as Shizuru hastily buttoned her shirt, trying to look presentable even though most students would have already left.

It was amusing seeing the normally composed Kaichou looking so disheveled, her shirt open and untucked, a bulge was noticeable past her skirt and compression underwear, though she wrapped her jacket around her waist in an attempt to hide her arousal.

Natsuki didn't bother waiting for Shizuru as she knew the older girl would follow. She always did.

As Natsuki reached the exit, leading outside, the sound of hasty footsteps followed by an arm wrapping around her waist caused a smirk to graze her lips. "Natsuki's mean." Came the breathless whisper near her ear.

"Consider it payback." Natsuki replied smugly, "And I thought you liked it when I played rough."

The sun set low, hues of purple and blue taking over. There was no one else in sight, sensing the coast was clear, she put her hand over Shizuru's bulge, teasing her length.

"You're bad, so, so bad." Shizuru muttered, straining to keep her voice even, her desires under control. Her dorm was located closest to the Student Council Room. Just a little more.

Natsuki chuckled, "Says the biggest tease I know." As they approached the dorm, Shizuru took a steadying breath, hoping to open the door without fumbling in an uncharacteristic manner, which was difficult with the way Natsuki left her all hot and bothered.

Natsuki seemed to be in a good mood now. _Ara, or a sexual mood_. The younger girl was tough to read at times. For instance, right now she was being a playful flirt. She was _hot_. Shizuru knew that once their fun was over, Natsuki would turn _cold_ and distant once more. The thought of that left an ache in her chest but, she shoved that knowledge away. Any fragment of Natsuki was worth it. If Natsuki wanted friendship again then Shizuru would oblige. If Natsuki wanted sex then Shizuru would indulge. Anything Natsuki wanted from her, Shizuru would give, even if it became her downfall…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks for the continued support and reviews. It inspires me to write more stories.

Once they entered the dorm room, Natsuki put a hand on Shizuru's flat stomach, leading her backwards until her legs hit the edge of the bed. She gave a small shove causing Shizuru to land flat on her back. Chestnut hair lay sprawled out, as her chest heaved rapidly, straining against the material of her school shirt. Her eyes were hooded as she stared seductively at Natsuki.

Natsuki was on her in seconds, straddling Shizuru's hips. She brought her lips down for a bruising kiss, as her fingers rapidly worked on unbuttoning Shizuru's shirt, popping a few buttons in the process. Not that Shizuru minded, this rough pace was exactly what she needed after all the torturous teasing. Her own hands sneaked under Natsuki's shirt, running up and down her sides, hitting a particularly sensitive spot near Natsuki's lower back.

Shizuru swallowed the low moan from Natsuki's lips, as one hand ventured down to her butt, kneading the firm yet soft flesh. This prompted Natsuki to grind down against Shizuru's still covered length, searching some much needed friction.

When the need for air became too much, they broke apart, breaths mingling. Natsuki sat up on Shizuru's lap, quickly discarding her uniform jacket and unbuttoning her shirt. Shizuru raised up, missing the feel of Natsuki's body so close against hers. A hand on her chest stopped her, pushing her back down against the sheets.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru lightly whined, her body, her soul, ached for the other girl. She wanted to feel her, touch her, and surround herself in Natsuki's embrace.

"I like you like this." Natsuki said as she stared down lustfully at the flushed look on the older girl's face. Her fingers lightly trailed down from Shizuru's bra covered breasts to her stomach, watching as the skin twitched the closer she got to her pelvis.

Shizuru's breath hitched as Natsuki untied her jacket from her waist, fingers brushing against the waistband of her skirt. Her hips bucked up, desperately wanting Natsuki to strip her down and grant her release.

Abruptly, Natsuki lifted off of her lap. She chuckled at the needy whine coming from Shizuru, "Natsuki's torturing me." Shizuru said as she turned her head to look at the Fuku-Kaichou, who happened to be tossing her shirt off, exposing more of her milky skin.

"I can always leave." Natsuki said with a quirked brow before bringing a hand behind her back unclasping her bra and carelessly tossing it on the floor.

Shizuru knew that wouldn't happen. Natsuki wanted this as much as she did. It was in the way she teased her. In the way Natsuki took control, setting the pace of their encounters. It showed in the carnal look overtaking her emerald eyes. In the rough kisses that stole her breath and left her yearning for more.

When it was like this, behind closed doors, it was easy to get lost in the passion of the moment. To forget about their feelings and just give in to their carnal desires. Anything else would come afterwards.

It came naturally to Shizuru, compartmentalizing her emotions. Sex and love were always separate. She had never considered actually falling for someone, yet the moment she laid eyes on Natsuki, she felt _something_ , an indescribable magnetism. Yet even now, when Natsuki was in her arms, she knew it wasn't about love. It never had been. None of that mattered at the moment though, as her sexual desire ultimately won out.

Crimson eyes followed the motions hungrily as Natsuki brought her thumbs to edge of her skirt, pulling down both her panties and skirt in one fluid motion. Fully exposing her slender yet sensuous body. Natsuki's eyes met her own, filled with lust and a hint of amusement, "Are you just going to watch me?"

Shizuru licked her lips sensually, eyes roaming over every inch of pale exposed skin, "I'm simply admiring the view." _Your beauty knows no bounds. "_ I can't help but look, Natsuki's so sexy…."

Natsuki bent over slightly, opening the bedside drawer and grabbing a condom. Shizuru shifted, torn between watching and wanting to touch. Finally deciding, Shizuru sat up on the edge of the bed. She wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist, pulling her back down, flush against her body. "You're so irresistible…" came the heated whisper, caressing Natsuki's ear.

Shizuru turned Natsuki around, laying her halfway on the bed, legs hanging off the side. She quickly went down on her knees, hands roaming over Natsuki's thighs, spreading them lightly.

One hand gently caressed the injured leg and carefully took off the black brace still covering Natsuki's knee. With the brace off, the pink scarring of her almost fully healed knee showed, though it did nothing to diminish her beauty.

Soft lips showered the marred skin with tender kisses. Shizuru was careful not to linger, though she wanted to, it would be far too intimate and much too slow for their trysts.

Her kisses grew firmer the higher she roamed. Nipping at the milky flesh, leaving little hickies near Natsuki's thigh, and relishing in the sound of light moans. She paused for a moment when she reached Natsuki's heated center. The sight of the soaking folds, shot need straight down to her throbbing length, just aching to be buried inside.

An urging hand threaded through Shizuru's tawny hair, "Shizuru, don't tease…" Shizuru lifted up lightly from her position between Natsuki's legs, her crimson eyes burning with desire.

"I seem to remember you teasing me since the Student Council room." Shizuru lightly licked Natsuki's heated center, moving away teasingly as Natsuki let out a heady moan, "Natsuki left me so hard… I was aching for you all day." Shizuru dove back in with firmer, hungrier licks. The hold in her hair tightened as did the moans coming from the younger girl.

Shizuru alternated between greedily licking Natsuki's slick folds and sucking eagerly on her sensitive clit, bringing her closer and closer to her climax. Shizuru entered her with one finger, while eagerly devouring her lover. It didn't take much longer for Natsuki to let out a high-pitched whine as she came, thighs clamping around Shizuru's head.

Shizuru continued to gently lick Natsuki's heated core as she simmered down from her climax. "Fuck…" Natsuki said breathlessly, finally calming down somewhat, her thighs relaxing allowing Shizuru to raise up from her position between Natsuki's legs.

"That good, huh?" Shizuru teasingly asked, while tracing paths along Natsuki's thighs and lightly licking her lips, tasting Natsuki's wetness. She was very aware of her own arousal straining against her underwear.

Natsuki chuckled breathlessly, raising up on her elbows to look down at Shizuru, "I should say no because your ego definitely doesn't need any more stroking."

Shizuru opened her mouth to speak, the words flowing teasingly, "Ara, my ego doesn't need stroking but I have another need that Natsuki-"

Natsuki abruptly cut her off, sitting up on the edge of the bed and giving Shizuru a pointed look, "If you finish that joke then you won't even get a 'stroking'."

Shizuru pouted, looking absolutely adorable in Natsuki's opinion. Too adorable for someone who was just between her legs, not even a few seconds ago. "Mou, Natsuki's no fun."

Natsuki playfully rolled her eyes, "Well in that case, you've got 10 seconds to strip and join me in bed. Otherwise you'll have to take care of your 'needs' on your own." She paused for a second, a slightly annoyed look overtaking her features before quickly disappearing, "Or you could find someone else to help you."

She hated that Shizuru slept with other woman. She hated how annoyed it made her feel, when this was only a causal relationship. Hated, how much it affected her when it shouldn't. But, most of all, Natsuki hated that nagging thought, that she was beginning to develop feelings for Shizuru. Something deeper than the passionate lust she felt at the moment.

Shizuru lightly grabbed Natsuki's hands and lead them to her waistband as she stood up from her previous position. "Now why would I want another girl? Natsuki's the one leaving me all hot and bothered." She kept her voice light, as she spoke. Not daring to let slip her true feelings.

Shizuru tantalizingly brought her hands to her ruined shirt, staring seductively into Natsuki's eyes, as she stripped. Next, was the bra she expertly unhooked and tossed aside. Natsuki impatiently tugged down Shizuru's skirt and underwear in one motion, revealing the throbbing length that had been neglected so far.

"12 seconds…" Natsuki said mischievously, her eyes leaving Shizuru's erect member to look at her lust clouded eyes. Natsuki leaned back, grabbing the previously forgotten condom which lay unopened on the bed. She put the condom on Shizuru's length, stroking her slowly, watching her gasp sharply at the contact.

"Natsuki… please…" Taking mercy on Shizuru, Natsuki pulled her down on the bed. Then flipped their positions so she would be on top.

Natsuki immediately leaned down, tongue prodding past Shizuru's lips, setting a scorching pace. Shizuru responded just as passionately, tongues meeting in a heated dance. Shizuru's hands pulled eagerly at Natsuki's hips, grinding her length against her soaking center.

A hand trailed down between their bodies to grasp Shizuru's aching length, stroking her before guiding the tip towards her entrance. The kiss broke with sharp moans as Shizuru entered her, stretching her slowly despite the desperate need for release.

Natsuki's lips hastily latched onto Shizuru's slender neck, sucking harshly on the soft sensitive skin. Shizuru bucked sharply inside her at the ministrations, moaning out in pleasure. The pace quickly turned furious at Natsuki's rougher nips against Shizuru's neck. The passing thought of being marked briefly flashed through Shizuru's mind, though she didn't care at the moment.

Shizuru knew she wouldn't last much longer with the way Natsuki kept urging her on, meeting each thrust with the bounce of her hips. She brought a hand down to rub at the sensitive clit, needing to bring Natsuki to her peak first. Not long after, Natsuki shuddered and bit down on Shizuru's neck, muffling her moans and immediately triggering Shizuru's own climax.

"Na-Natsuki… That was…" Came the breathless moan from Shizuru as she began to calm down from her high.

"That good, huh?" Natsuki whispered cheekily from her position between Shizuru's neck and ear. She lifted up slightly, staring down at the newly formed hickies on Shizuru's neck.

Shizuru nodded affirmatively, charmingly saying, "The best." Her fingers traced lightly up and down Natsuki's spine, while she flashed a sultry smile, "We should definitely do this again." Natsuki smirked, a self-satisfied expression taking over her features as Shizuru brought her down for a ravishing kiss.

* * *

The light rustling of the bed coupled with a low buzzing sound, stirred Shizuru from her slumber. She blearily blinked, glancing at her nightstand. The bright numbers read 12:08 a.m. She blinked a few more times, trying to adjust her hazy eyes to the darkness.

Shizuru looked up towards the half-naked silhouette searching for something. Most likely the rest of her clothes as they carelessly tossed them aside in the heat of the moment. "Natsuki."

Natsuki stood with her back towards Shizuru, she spared her a quick glance before throwing on the shirt she finally found. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons, the dark making it difficult to see. "You're up." Was the curt reply Shizuru received.

"You're leaving?" Shizuru asked, her voice carrying a slight rasp from just waking up.

"Yeah." Another terse reply. It stung. It always did. The coldness emanating from the younger girl encompassed the room, tension hung in the air between them.

"It's late..." Silence followed, the only sound was the slight rustling of Natsuki buttoning up her shirt. Until Shizuru sat up, sheets pooling around her waist, exposing her upper body.

The passion from earlier dissipated, easily leaving a sharp ache in her heart. She watched somberly as Natsuki shielded herself once more. It was foolish, feeling like this, when the terms of their relationship remained solely sexual in nature.

"Why don't you spend the night?" Shizuru asked quietly, mustering up some courage. Usually their trysts would end earlier and the other would leave without any resistance. There was only one night they fully spent together, the first time they had sex.

Shizuru longed for more. She wanted to wake up every morning with Natsuki cradled in her arms. To wake her up softly with a kiss that would convey the extent of her love. But that was nothing more than a fantasy, a lingering desire that wouldn't come to pass.

"It's better if I leave." Natsuki said flatly.

"Is it really such a big deal to sleepover? After all, we shared more than just a bed." Shizuru spoke casually in an easy-going tone. Trying to prevent her voice from betraying the hurt she felt at the rejection.

Natsuki laughed lightly, a hollow sound, even to her own ears. "Most people leave after casual sex. Otherwise things get messy. As you already know."

Shizuru swallowed then murmured lightly, "Yes, that is how it usually goes." The words were true after all, but it still hurt. She was the queen of casual. So why did it have to hurt so much now? Why did she crave Natsuki all the time? Really, it was pathetic how clingy she felt. Even so, she wouldn't dare let it show.

"And, since when does Shizuru Fujino allow girls to stay the night?" Ice crept into her words, as she grabbed her uniform jacket, back still facing Shizuru.

"Natsuki is different…" she lightly licked her lips as Natsuki finally faced her, fully dressed in her school uniform.

"Am I? How so?" Natsuki asked in a detached tone. Cold emerald eyes locking onto crimson.

"Natsuki is my favorite…" _person, sort of lover, everything._ Shizuru replied lowly, voice almost faltering at the closed off look in Natsuki's eyes. She suddenly felt exposed, becoming increasingly aware of her state of undress. "And we're friends, are we not?"

"Favorite, huh. I'm honored." Natsuki said sarcastically, eyes briefly glancing to the buzzing phone on the bedside table.

"Plus it's cold out." Shizuru said as she pulled the sheets up, covering her naked body. Her tone turned teasing, afraid of seeming vulnerable in front of the other girl. "If you stay, I can think of various ways to keep your body warm."

"I'm fine." Natsuki said gruffly, hands clenching and unclenching at her sides, trying to release the building irritation. "But I'm sure there are others just dying for your 'warmth' tonight." She continued, gesturing to the vibrating phone on the bedside table.

Shizuru's eyes followed the gesture, briefly taking notice of her phone, text notifications popping up on the screen ever so often. She couldn't read the texts from this distance so she ignored it, instead looking back at Natsuki, who had her back turned towards her.

Natsuki took a few steps towards the door, sighing slightly "We both know what this is." She briefly glanced back at Shizuru, tone turning impassive, "I'll see you around, Shizuru." With that, Natsuki left out into the night.

The pain increased each time Natsuki left her. It spread slowly like a snake trapping its prey, coiling tightly around her chest. Shizuru sighed deeply, dwelling on her feelings for Natsuki wouldn't help. It wouldn't ease her yearning for the younger girl. It was obvious to Shizuru that Natsuki didn't love her. Didn't feel anything more than a passing lustful attraction, which was ultimately bound to reach its inevitable end. That knowledge hurt more than it should.

Tired of pondering, Shizuru reached over to grab her phone, hoping for a helpful distraction. _Hmm let's see. Hook up text. Ara, a naughty picture. Reito is partying on a Thursday night, odd but not drastic. Another hook up text. Haruka-san sent me a series of love poetry?! Ah, it's for our advanced literature class. More hook up texts. Anh is throwing a party on Saturday. Student Council's schedule times for our meetings with Club leaders. Does Haruka-san ever sleep?_

Finding nothing worthwhile, Shizuru shut off her phone and placed it back on the nightstand. She buried her face into the sheets, inhaling the sweet aroma left behind. Natsuki's scent permeated throughout the bed, leaving a bittersweet aftertaste in its wake.

The words of a famous, yet unorthodox, poem came to mind.

_'I thought you loved me.'_

_'No, it was only fun.'  
'When we stood there, closer than all?' _

_'Well, the harvest moon_

_Was shining and queer in your hair, and it turned my head.'  
'That made you?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Just the moon and the light it made under the tree?'_

_'Well, your mouth, too.'_

_'Yes, my mouth?'_  
'And the quiet there that sang like the drum in the booth.  
You shouldn't have danced like that.' 

_'Like what?'_

_'So close,  
With your head turned up, and the flower in your hair, a rose that smelt all warm.' _

_'I loved you. I thought you knew_  
I wouldn't have danced like that with any but you.'  
'I didn't know, I thought you knew it was fun.'  
'I thought it was love you meant.'

_'Well, it's done.'_

_'Yes, it's done._

…

_'Stop that now, I thought you knew.'_  
'But it wasn't with anyone else. It was only you.'  
'How did I know? I thought you wanted it too.  
'I thought you were like the rest. Well, what's to be done?'  
'To be done' 

_'Is it all right?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Sure?'_

_'Yes, but why?'_  
'I don't know, I thought you were going to cry.  
'You said you had something to tell me.' 

' _Yes, I know._  
'It wasn't anything really... I think I'll go.'  
'Yes, it's late. There's thunder about, a drop of rain fell on my hand in the dark. 

' _I'll see you again at the dance next week._

' _You're sure that everything's right?'  
'Yes,' _

_'Well, I'll be going.'_

_'Kiss me...'_

_'Good night.'_

_... 'Good night.'_

Hazy, incomplete, in her mind it echoed. The words true yet undoubtedly cruel. Shizuru briefly wondered; who was she in this poem? Who was Natsuki? The girl who loved yet didn't realize their night of passion was fun? Or the boy who thought she was like the others, simply a fun time? Maybe neither, maybe both. Yet, the poem still resonated deeply within. A moment of heated passion turning harsh and cold once it ended.

Shizuru took a deep breath, Natsuki's scent filling her nostrils. Instead of torturing herself with the truth, she decided to dream of a happier reality. One filled with the warmth of Natsuki's love. Though, such fantasies could easily become another form of torture.

* * *

"Isn't it too early in the morning for the Fuku-Kaichou to shirk her duties?" Nao asked cheekily.

Natsuki rolled her eyes, irritation radiating off of her in waves. Her fists unconsciously clenching and unclenching, attempting to release her building tension.

"Are you going to help me out or are you just gonna piss me off?" Natsuki said, feeling more annoyed with each passing second.

"You know, I should start charging you for this. Your mood is bad for business." Nao replied with a playful smirk.

"Nao…" Natsuki said warningly. She was not in the mood for Nao's special brand of annoyance.

"Fine, fine… But as your best friend; should I be worried about your newfound need to wake and bake?" Her voice carried a rare aura of concern.

Natsuki sighed, "I just need this today…" she took a seat near Nao on the side of the roof, legs dangling off the edge. The scenery was beautiful, their location was hidden by the tall trees surrounding Fuuka Academy. "So are you gonna help me or not?"

Nao faced Natsuki, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "I'll help but on one condition." She wagged a finger, "You have to tell me why you've been brooding more than usual."

At Natsuki's silent contemplation, Nao waved a joint in front of her face. "So, deal or no deal?"

Natsuki sighed again, giving in to Nao's terms, "Fine you have a deal."

"Don't look so glum. Be thankful that you're dealing with me instead of Mai." Nao said while lightly bumping Natsuki's shoulder.

Nao made a good point. As much as Mai was a great friend, she was too motherly when it came to their 'bad habits.' That was partially why Natsuki had been avoiding one on one conversations with her. These days, talking to Mai had become a rather emotionally exhausting experience, that she would rather avoid altogether.

She held out a hand, waiting impatiently for Nao to pass her a baggie. _I'm definitely going to need this if I'm seriously considering telling Nao about my current problem._

With a joint between her lips and the smoke clouding her lungs, Natsuki felt a sense of calm. Her agitation simmered down with each inhale and exhale. Natsuki knew that she shouldn't rely on _this or that_ to ease her turbulent emotions. But, she needed this temporary release or she was sure to erupt in anger, especially when she reached the Student Council room.

_Though, I wonder if it would be so bad, adding another vice to my ever growing list._

A peaceful silence wafted between them as the smoke from their joints floated away, mingling with the wind.

"Have you ever developed feelings for someone you know you shouldn't?" Natsuki finally asked, her voice oddly calm against the hammering in her chest.

"No, not really. Love isn't exactly what I do. But, this is about you not me. "Nao replied easily, waiting for Natsuki to continue.

"Never? Not even for someone you were ridiculously attracted to?" Natsuki asked, honestly wanting to know. After all, Shizuru and Nao shared a common interest in casual relationships.

"Get to the point Kuga or I'm taking back my weed." Nao said, becoming impatient and slightly annoyed at the questions. This was about Natsuki not Nao!

Natsuki inhaled deeply taking another hit before finally speaking again, "I've been sleeping with someone for a little while now… But, lately I think I've been developing feelings for them and it's driving me crazy."

Nao sputtered, choking on the air, "Wait are you're telling me you've been hooking up with someone?! Since when? Who is it? Is it Takeda? Damn it Natsuki, I'm your best friend, you gotta tell me every juicy detail."

"It's not Masashi." Natsuki looked up at the sky, then sighed, "If I felt this way about Masashi then we would still be together…" Really, things would have been much easier that way. But alas, fate had other plans in mind.

Her fingers toyed with the ashy remains of her joint, smearing them on the concrete in a pattern. "The crappy part is that I'm just another notch in their bed. I was more than okay with our casual hookups but now I just feel empty, numb, when it's over."

At the snickering and amused muttering of "Literally." Natsuki barked an annoyed "Shut up, Nao!" Before threatening to leave. Nao grabbed her hand, forcing Natsuki to look at her. The sheer amount of concern in her pale green eyes, shocked Natsuki for a moment.

"Natsuki… Sometimes people get emotionally attached to their fuck buddy. It never happened to me but it happens." Nao said with a small carefree shrug. "There's only two options when that happens. You either break it off completely and I mean _completely._ That means no sex, no friendship, no talking, absolutely nothing to do with each other."

Nao paused letting her words sink in before continuing, "Or you can confess your feelings and see if they're reciprocated. Even if they're not, you can at least gain some closure before going back to option one."

"I don't even know what I feel…" A frustrated grunt escaped Natsuki's lips. Why were feelings so damn difficult? At times like these, Natsuki wished that she was better at sorting through her emotions. Though, to be fair Shizuru didn't make it easy on her. The Kaichou was known as the school's biggest playgirl and still slept with whoever she pleased. And it wasn't like she could confess 'Hey Shizuru I think I might like you as something more than a friend who I have sex with. So it would be great if you stopped screwing everyone else.'

"You could always stuff your feelings down your throat and just enjoy the ride." Nao said playfully while waggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Natsuki just rolled her eyes, ignoring the urge to punch Nao. "Not counting that last part, thanks for the advice. You're a good friend Nao." She said sincerely, a genuine smile gracing her lips as she looked at Nao.

Nao blushed slightly, scratching her cheek and looking to the side, "Don't get all touchy feely on me, Kuga."

"You're pretty cute when you blush." Natsuki said looking amused and chuckling as Nao threw a punch that narrowly missed her.

The ringing of a bell, signaling the start of the school day, interrupted their fun. Natsuki stood up with a small smile, feeling lighter, whether it was from the care Nao showed her or the high, she wasn't sure. It was likely both, she decided as she held a hand out for Nao. "Come on, we better get going. Before Suzushiro gives you detention." Nao easily accepted the gesture, joining Natsuki as they trekked to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: I like to think Shizuru's mindset is reflected in the song 'She Don't Love Me' by Zayn Malik. And for those of you interested in "Stay" i'm still planning on updating it but I hit a bout of writer's block. I might have to re-watch Mai Otome for some inspiration.


End file.
